


Please Try Again Later.

by PandaEyes



Series: Why did you have to go? [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst and Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:23:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3162830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaEyes/pseuds/PandaEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun leaves Luhan a voice mail.</p><p>2nd piece of my one shot (many shot) au of hunhan after Luhan's left exo. Set canonically before the first one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Try Again Later.

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing in this story, except the plot belongs to me. Also, just wanted to say I do not mean to plagiarise anyone, so if you see this story and you believe that it is too similar to something you have written and posted on this website or on another, please contact me on here.

Sehun stared at the number highlighted on his contacts. He sighed. How had things gone so wrong?

 

It had been a shock when Kris-hyung had suddenly upped and left, but Luhan had consoled him. Whispering promises that he had vowed never to break. ' _Well I guess they were all lies_ ' He thought, sighing sadly.

The more he thought about it, the angrier he got; and he only spared one thankful thought that the rest of the group was at practice - him claiming that he didn't feel well, before rolling over and screaming into his pillow. 

 

His phone buzzed, and he jumped in shock. Excitedly lifting up and grabbing it, only to flump back down in exasperation after reading the test from the group eomma. 

 

"  **Hope you're feeling better, let us know if you want anything."**  
 **\- Suho Eomma.**

 

He laughed slightly, knowing Junmyeon would blow a fuse if he knew what Sehun had listed him as in his contacts. Still annoyed he went to throw his phone back down, but before he could move his arms to do so, it seemed as if they were working against him and he had the highlighted contact back up and the call button pressed before he could think about it.

 

The call dialed for a few rings and just as he got his hopes up, he heard an automated voice plainly stating that -

" _I'm sorry, your call could not be connected at this time... Please leave your message after the tone. For other options press one_ "

 

The tone came and before he could process it, he was babbling. Catching himself on different words. Finally finishing with:

" _So... I suppose for the last time. Goodbye Luhan, I'll never forget you_ "

 

And cut the call, unaware of the tears trailing down his cheeks.

*

 

In a different country, an hour behind. A young man sat listening to the voice mail with tears tracing the same patterns down his cheeks, before sending a text that could ultimately change everything.

" _Just this once Sehun. I'm sorry. I love you too_."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!!  
> Authors note here.. Hope you enjoyed it.  
> I actually wrote this before the other one, but lost it..  
> Found it earlier today with the promise of not uploading it,  
> until I'd finished my coursework... I still haven't started  
> my coursework. <3


End file.
